


三天三夜

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuban Missile Crisis, Dream Sex, F/M, cold war sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac





	三天三夜

阿尔弗雷德所见之处是一片夜海，深蓝着腻成一片黑，还有潮润的水浪。他身体悬空在冰凉的海面，潮水持续着暧昧的舔吻他的皮肤，他脚尖伸直，肌肉开始紧紧的崩成一条僵硬的线。

绵柔的海草轻轻的抚过他每一个毛孔，一寸寸的感受他的皮肤，从腰线到臀，捆绑着他的手腕与脚踝，情意绵绵的束缚，又霸道的缩紧，将他纠缠与包裹。

月光匍匐着，畏惧的安稳着伏在他的脚边。他的皮肤在夜里映着月辉变成银白色，阴影割裂他的脸颊。他的金发散在水里像是碎金的光色，像极了荣耀辉煌的太阳光却也抵不过这夜色。不知从哪里来的大风撞破了他的灵魂，迸碎出丝丝线线的裂缝，从里透露出些许暧昧的潮热的情se。

月光畏惧的前进，试探着，小心翼翼的覆盖他的身体，如此细碎锋利的银光细密的亲吻他的皮肤——从他结实的小腿到蓄势待发的腹部，爱与畏惧相互缠绕。他低低的喘xi，压抑着扁桃体，隐忍着，带着温热潮湿的欲se，纤细的锁骨僵硬着，胸膛无规则的震颤，呼吸局促，仿佛在胸口塞入一团棉絮。

肌肉收缩，沁出汗液，显现出他肩背上湿润的肉色。海潮开始渐渐汹涌起来，他的鼓膜里溢满了海水，从下颚往上游移，到颧骨，咸腥的水进入鼻腔，再慢慢的，漫过他的睫毛...他狠狠的张开双眼，海水盖过他的双眸，他开口呼救，海水带着些细沙灌入他的喉部，手脚腕的海草将他往下拉，他的往下沉，不住的失重，双眸紧紧盯着隔着水的月光，然后绝望的闭上眼。

但是感受到了比海水更冰冷的温度，缠绕他的手腕，把他往海面上拉，他慢慢的睁开眼睛，看见一双似宝石的紫眸……

阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开眼睛，他身上出了一层汗水，甚至将床单都染了不规则的水迹。他的刘海贴在他的额头上，他的胸膛极速的起伏，肌肉狠狠的缩紧，他紧紧皱着眉，起身往浴室走。

阿尔弗雷德将底裤退下，上面带着一片半干的bai浊的痕迹，他低头看着自己半软的性qi，然后把水龙头打开。十月的华盛顿已经开始冷起来了，冰凉的水从他头顶浇湿了他的全身，他打了一个寒噤，立刻清醒起来。

他看着附着水滴的镜面上的自己，那双眸子里还带着盛极的情yu后的余韵。他不停不停不停的回想着那双紫眸，他的心开始狂跳，然后眼睛狠狠的发酸。

像个傻瓜。

 

加勒比海上有轻微的海风，阴沉的天气让海水变作深蓝。阿尔弗雷德驾驶着他的Lady Beth(指二战时美国P-51式战斗机，又名Mustang野马，这是二战最有名的战斗机之一，这里的LadyBeth是给阿尔给他的战斗机取的名字)俯瞰着海水波纹，底下的海鸥煽动着翅膀露出优美流畅的身体轮廓。

他透过护目镜看着古巴北部的曲折的海岸线，离岸边不远处广阔的平地上安置着巨大的导弹发射器，他眯着眼睛，仔细打量那上面映着的由红星镰刀与麦穗组成的苏维埃国徽。

他重新在不远处的小岛上降落，那里停满了U2侦察机，来往的飞行员向他敬礼。

会议室里已经僵成一片，拉扯着气氛，只瞬间就可以达到沸点。他一开门就看见对面坐着的人。

依旧裹着围巾。他的眉眼弯成一个残酷的弧度，随意的用手指敲着桌面，叮叮，咚咚，发号施令一般，只要他愿意，他可以一扬手指就能炸掉阿尔弗雷德的半个达州。他似乎在笑，睫毛将他的瞳孔盖住，却生生的横出来一种压迫感。阿尔弗雷德紧紧的盯着他，然后就如愿以偿的望见了那双眸子。

那双他心心念念的、无数次梦到的他爱得发狂的眸子。阿尔弗雷德身体轻微的战栗，他眼睛一刻也没有挪开，伊万也一直盯着他，他们的视线胶着在空气里的有冰冷的杀意，凛冽的侵略性和高傲，同样的，阿尔弗雷德知道的，还有及其尖锐而浓密的爱意与粗暴的占有性。

他们有多久没见过面了？37天。

他们有多久没上过床了？阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛。他仍有记忆的时候，是在一九四五年苏维埃攻入柏林的时候，他们在大街上疯狂的接吻。当德意志签完投降书的时候，他们在柏林郊外的一个小旅馆里整日整夜的做ai。

阿尔弗雷德几近贪婪的将他的视线缠绕在伊万身上。他听着对面的斯拉夫人卷着舌头说着英语，那口音听上去性感的要命。他看着他的手指时不时在桌子上敲打，伊万的指尖上起落的顺序，然后狠狠的咬着他口腔里的软肉，最后尝到了血腥。

他突然闭上眼。

 

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，觉得那双眸子快腐化他的心肺。收音机里不停的播着古巴的局势，他反复听着播音员说着USSR、Soviet、Soviet、Soviet、Soviet……他猛地从床上坐起来。

十月的莫斯科已经开始下起了大雪，阿尔弗雷德穿着他的夹克，现在嘴唇已经开始发青，他的皮鞋里已经被雪水打湿了。

伊万从克里姆林宫出来时，看见阿尔弗雷德缩在红场的雕像旁边。他的脸颊已经覆盖了一层霜雪，嘴唇轻微的发抖，他的金发被冻做了深棕色，眼睛里像是结了冰的广阔海洋。

伊万眼睛看着他，然后迅速的朝他走过去，在雪地上留下深深浅浅的足印，他的嘴唇无意识的张合，却说不出一句话，走近阿尔弗雷德的时候，他停下来，嘴唇僵成一条线，他们相互对视。一九四五年之后他们就再也没有靠这么近了，国际会议上长长的桌子上他们相向而坐，对峙对抗与竞争。他们是世界上的超级大国，他们如此相像，偏执而傲慢。

美国和苏维埃之间不能存在爱情。

“为什么来？”

“我想你。想得不得了。”

伊万张开双手把对面还在颤抖着的人狠狠的圈进怀里，他把脸颊贴在他的脸上，他把围巾的一端裹在他脖子上，他们的胸膛紧密相贴。

但是，伊万布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德琼斯却能疯狂的相爱。

 

不知道伊万从哪里弄来了辆军用越野车，他把阿尔弗雷德往里面推进去，然后开始猛踩油门。伊万开得稳且极速，只是路面结冰，车轮不住的滑行。他看着车窗外面来往的行人，朱红色的尖峭的哥特式建筑，穿长军装的大兵面色的微红和喀秋莎走在一起，老家伙们三三两两坐在广场台阶上，戴着绒帽灰白的胡子抖落飞雪，大大的灌一口伏特加吹出热气。

他们出了莫斯科城，阿尔弗雷德并没有问目的地，他们也一句话没说过。伊万只是专注的望着前面，他们驶入了森林，广阔的白桦林树枝上压满了积雪，却能一丝不苟的挺直。

在森林深处停下了车，伊万停下车。风雪从车窗灌进来，阿尔弗雷德紧紧的裹着他的夹克，伊万拉着他的手走出去，他用手臂抱着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，挡着大部分的霜雪，伊万看着阿尔弗雷德已经冻的通红的鼻子，然后捏了一下，“冷么？”

阿尔弗雷德牙齿狠狠的打颤，但是他看着伊万，然后摇摇头。伊万只是缩紧了他环在他肩膀上的力度。

不远处有一座很隐蔽的房子，不很大，但是在雪原里看起来特别诱人。他们转到另一边，伊万熟练的拉开用手拨开积雪，然后拉开窗台的玻璃，伊万牵着阿尔弗雷德，他几乎快没有知觉了，伊万将他抱起来从窗台将他放进去，然后他才进去，伊万把窗户锁好，然后慢慢的拉着阿尔弗雷德往沙发那边走。

他们把盖满雪片的大衣都脱下来了，伊万从箱子里翻出两件水貂毛大衣裹在阿尔弗雷德身上，然后再去地下室拿出木材开始在壁炉里面生火。

屋子里渐渐升温，阿尔弗雷德的脸颊开始红润，他裹着大衣随意的躺在沙发上，他从口袋里拿出怀表，上面却显示着美国时间凌晨一点，他将表盖合上然后扔到沙发脚边。

伊万端了一杯热咖啡走到沙发边上，壁炉里面的火已经开始烧得发红，热量散漫在空气里。他看见阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛，盯着外面黑压压的一片冰雪，他的眼睛里映着山峦与白桦树。  
“还冷么？”伊万轻轻的用手抚摸着他的脸颊，指尖滑过他的鼻翼，轻轻的点着他的鼻尖，然后慢慢的顺着他的鼻梁往上，他摸索着他的眉心，感受到他的睫毛在手心里扑朔，他的手沿着眉角往下，轻轻抚摸着他脸上的软肉，从下巴往上，触碰到了瑰色的唇瓣，柔软而带着似有若无的芬芳。

阿尔弗雷德微微的张开唇瓣，就将他的手指含住，他微微的睁开眼睛，伊万看到了蓝眸里的一片熊熊火光。阿尔弗雷德轻轻的抿了抿他的嘴唇，牙齿就咬住了他的指尖，他的舌头及不安分的扭动，甚至能清晰的感受到了他粗糙的舌苔划过他的指腹，触感被放大了无限倍——那种糜烂的味道。心被抓挠，又觉得如鲠在喉。

壁炉里面的木材发出被炙烤着的断裂声，与灼热共同升起的是xin暗示所带来的暧昧情yu。

伊万仔细的感受着指尖潮热的触感，他的心开始狂跳，然而就看见阿尔弗雷德放开他的手指，从沙发上猛的把他扑倒在地毯上。阿尔弗雷德趴在他的身上，他的手紧紧的抚摸着伊万的脸颊，赤裸的脚却极不安生的摩擦这伊万的小腿，他把嘴唇凑到伊万的耳边，呼着热气，“我想要你。”

伊万眯着眼睛开始笑起来，“你有多饥渴，阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德把他的脸埋在伊万的胸膛，“现在就要。”

伊万抱着他的腰猛地翻了一个身，他双手撑在阿尔弗雷德两边，仔细的看着他带着红晕的面孔，他看见他嘴唇微微张开，透露出暖粉色的口腔，他的舌头不安分的舔了舔嘴唇，伊万觉得，这一切都够了。

他埋下头狠狠的吻上阿尔弗雷德，他们的唇瓣摩擦，对方急不可耐的伸出他的舌头，伊万闯入他的口腔，带着凛冽的风雪和伏特加烈性，他占有似的摩挲着阿尔滑腻的舌，带着力气的撕咬他的唇瓣，介于痛与快欲间的酥麻感，让阿尔弗雷德头皮发麻，他喉咙间发出满足的低吟。

伊万粗暴的将他的衣服扯开，从他身上剥落甩到沙发旁边。他低着头顺着阿尔弗雷德的下巴开始，脖颈上的喉结迅速的颤动，伊万咬住震颤的软骨，他立刻感受到阿尔弗雷德胸膛的迅速起伏。

他的手指摆弄着阿尔弗雷德的ru首，一直往下，撕咬与舔舐并用，在他的身上留下各种暧昧的痕迹。他让阿尔弗雷德侧躺着，松开他的皮带，慢慢的手从他的裤头插下去，他感受到了臀瓣柔软的轮廓，他从新让阿尔弗雷德趴在地毯上，他的额头死死的抵住地毯，臀部却高高的翘起来。

伊万连着他的裤子和底裤一并褪下，壁炉里的火越来越旺，他轻轻的抚摸着他的皮肤，伊万的额头上渐渐的渗出汗水，他将手指往里面伸进去，却遇到了阻碍，内bi干涩的将指尖包裹，他成功的听到了阿尔弗雷德的尖叫，但是伊万此时并不打算逗弄他，在以前他们做的时候，伊万都会恶趣味的玩各种小把戏或者用些小道具将阿尔弗雷德逼到疯狂边缘，但此时却不再是他们随意交huan的年代了，看着这具他连毛发毛孔都了然于心的身体，他生平第一次有点疼惜，于是压低了声音，“再忍一会儿就不痛了。”

看不出阿尔弗雷德的表情，伊万在进入的同时，他撸动着前面的xin器以转移他的注意力，阿尔弗雷德几乎将这半畅快半疼痛的状态逼疯了，他手下压着柔软的地毯，汗水湿了他每一寸皮肤，像是淌在海里。

伊万进入时，动作很轻柔，他轻轻的抱着阿尔弗雷德的双腿，将他的xin器慢慢的推进，他仔细的看着阿尔弗雷德的皱眉，痛苦与快欲交合，他的眉头皱成陡峭的山川，他缓缓的抽动，仔细的感受每一个细胞摩擦，他抬头亲吻着阿尔弗雷德紧闭的双眼，睫毛湿润成一片，汗水或者泪水，缓缓的从他的眼睛里淌出来。

阿尔弗雷德死死的抓着伊万的手臂，手指几乎要嵌入血肉，火花从他的血脉里爆裂开，沿着血液迅速传遍四肢百骸。伊万几乎突然的加速让他叫出来，他仿佛躺在一片火红的熔浆里，流火从从外部溢入他的内脏，似要烧成死灰的灼烫，一遍遍的将他的理智烧尽，他的泪水从眼睛里流出来，染湿了海色的眸子，他紧紧的抱着伊万的脖子，寻求庇护般把头埋进他的脖子里，声音狠狠的哽咽，一遍一遍一遍的喊，“万尼亚……”

不知道伊万第几次she在里面的时候，他们身体都剧烈的起伏，或许是他们都太久没有过性ai，小腹都有轻微的疼痛。阿尔弗雷德仍旧紧紧的抱着伊万。外面已经漆黑成一片。

空气里弥漫着暧昧的腥气，他们身上占满了汗水泪水或者半干涸的精液，伊万轻轻的吻了吻他的太阳穴，然后打算起身，“你去清理一下，我去准备吃的。”

但是阿尔弗雷德没动，甚至抱得更紧了，连脚也缠上了伊万的小腿。

伊万抬起他的头，“喂，呆会儿干在里面痛的可是你，再说了，你不饿么？”

阿尔弗雷德只是把头埋在他的颈窝里，声音懒懒的，“等会儿。”

伊万没有动，他只是任由他抱着，“你变了，阿尔弗雷德，你以前可不会撒娇的。”

“我以前也没见你这么有耐心……”和温柔。阿尔弗雷德说。

他们都太过于清楚对方的德行，他们几乎是互为镜子，长相偏差的双生子。只一个眼神就可以体会对思维想法，他们同样粗暴而强势，甚至可以说是君临天下的暴君，掌控生杀大权，他们同样恶劣的阴影面让人胆寒，偏执而黑暗。他们几乎没有互相让步，甚至是在床上，都体现着好斗与侵略。曾经是。

或者是久违了的靠近，或者他们一样的发狂的将对方锁入脑海里，白日他们站在世界两极对峙，夜晚却互入对方的绮梦，那只会议里的千百次对视不足以传递他们疯狂思念的冰山一角。或者是这样的苦难将他们恶劣的秉性磨平，即使是在这样世界外面几乎翻天的时刻，他们可以躲在莫斯科城外森林的房子里，在壁炉里生上火，躺在地毯上深情触摸抵死缠绵。

“去吧，浴室里有热水，”伊万说着，然后转眼，他眯着眼睛笑了，“还是要我帮你清理？”

阿尔弗雷德连眼睛都没抬，“那请把我抱到浴室吧，感谢服务。”

伊万看着他合着眼睛，再次吻了吻他的唇角，“尊命，女王大人。”

伊万把他抱起来，往浴室里走，他开了热水，将他们的身体冲洗了一下，然后坐在台阶上，将阿尔弗雷德的腹部放在他的腿上，让他的臀部翘起来方便清理。

“你怎么过来的？”

“我游过来的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“先从华盛顿坐飞机到阿拉斯加，然后从白令海峡游过来的。”

伊万轻笑着，然后拍了拍他的屁股，“你越来越可爱了，Al baby.”

“请说标准英语！”阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声。

伊万大笑，然后低头吻了吻他的背。

“那你说我我现在可爱还是以前可爱？”

“你现在比较可爱，милочка(亲爱的).”

“我一直都很可爱，милочка.”阿尔弗雷德模仿着他的口气。

伊万却有些惊讶，然后他就弯了他的眉毛，“你在学俄语么？”

“没有。”阿尔弗雷德迅速否认，但是他确实在学。

“再说一遍。”伊万把他翻过来，阿尔弗雷德就躺到了他的腿上。

“милочка.”阿尔弗雷德说。

“再说一遍。”伊万低着头。

“милочка”

“再说一遍。”他的声音沙哑着，额头抵住阿尔弗雷德，肌肤厮磨。

“мил…”后面的音节被狠狠的堵在了他的口腔里，随之而来的是冰凉的唇舌与强烈的控制欲和情意绵绵。

阿尔弗雷德手撑在地板上支撑身体，尽力去回吻。伊万把他推到墙上，然后他从后面jin入。阿尔弗雷德胸膛紧紧的贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，他的手无意识的将花洒的喷头打开，热水洒下来冒着热气将他们包裹，热水烫着他们的肌肤，染上一层红晕，暧昧的唇印变得更加媚艳的红。

与刚才细密柔情相比，他们此时做得更加激烈，伊万几乎是粗暴的chou动摩ca，而阿尔弗雷德爱极了这样的力度，只是恨不得他能够再快点，他大声的呻yin尖叫，他将腰弯成一个弯曲的弧度让伊万能够更加深入。他们几乎是像野兽一样，疯狂的纠缠，片面的抵触。皮肤摩擦，骨骼碰撞，甚至连水都插不进他们紧贴的肌肤，他们处身于世界顶端，巅狂着，最深处的相连，最原始的暴力与爱yu，他们相互攻击，相互体贴，相互容纳，仿佛他们生来如此。放纵，丧失，他们不需要考虑太多，只需要顾及这生理与灵魂相缠的快yu，这片刻的癫狂。

阿尔弗雷德赤着脚走在冰雪上，他穿着一件蓝色的破旧的长袍，他不知道这是哪里的服饰，中国的或者日本的，他分辨不出来。他看着自己的脚已经冻出了伤痕，但是他却不能明确的感受到冷，只是看着那片广阔的雪原让他莫名的心神不定。

他走了很久，脚踩出长长的脚印，蜿蜒着往天边消失。他家里是不会有这样的雪原的。或许是Mattie家，他想。阿拉斯加也有，还有俄罗斯。

他头脑有些发昏，然后就看见了一只小动物从这里跑过来，一蹦一跳的，阿尔弗雷德叫不出它的名字，或者是松鼠这样的动物。阿尔弗雷德想把它抓住，因为在这样的天气里它可能会被冻死。但是那个小动物却及其活泼的从他脚边跳开，消失在雪了。

他皱着眉头继续往前走，看见了一个小小的身影，慢慢靠近。他看见他短短的腿陷进厚厚的积雪，十分挣扎这往前。阿尔弗雷德看清了他的面貌，十二三岁的男孩子，戴着一条比他长许多的围巾，他头上带着雪帽，露出铂金色的头发，他的圆嘟嘟的脸上冻的通红，大大的紫色眼睛里挂着泪珠。

“呐呐，你有看见我的朋友跑过去吗？”他看见阿尔弗雷德就问，手上比着小动物的形状。

阿尔弗雷德点点头，“我本来想抓住它的，但是……”

男孩子露出及其失望的眼神，他的嘴委屈的扁着，泪珠就要落下来了。

“你可以去找其他朋友玩。”阿尔弗雷德蹲下来，与他的视线齐平。

“可是我只有一个朋友啊……”泪水落到了通红的脸颊上。

阿尔弗雷德张张嘴却说不出话。

“你愿意当我的朋友吗？”他看见男孩子似乎有点不好意思的往后退了一步，然后阿尔弗雷德就看见他被冻伤的手。

他轻轻的伸手把那双小小的手握在手心里，“可以的，因为我一个朋友也没有。”

男孩子看起来高兴又失落，然后他眯着眼睛笑起来，“那你现在有我了，我叫万尼亚，可以一直当你的朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德也笑着，然后突然卷起了风雪，不知道什么时候他们已经踩到了河流上，阿尔弗雷德看着小万尼亚落进了冰河里，他紫色的眸子里湿漉漉的一片，然后往下沉，阿尔弗雷德突然心痛起来，他纵身一跃跟着跳入了那个缺口……

阿尔弗雷德猛地惊醒，他看着外面白色的天光映着雪原烨烨闪烁。他仍在莫斯科的郊外，小小的房子里，传来了奶香。他下床，赤脚的踩在地毯上，玩外走。伊万在厨房里忙碌，他围着围裙，手里在鼓捣着奶油。阿尔弗雷德走过去然后突然从后面抱住了伊万，他的头埋在他的颈窝，呼吸着他身上凛冽的冷味。

“怎么了？”

“我梦到了你小时候。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那么你梦到了哪些事情？”伊万手里继续忙活着。

“我梦到你追着一只松鼠？仓鼠？反正一只小动物跑，说它是你的朋友。而且你还哭了。”阿尔弗雷德说着，然后加了一句，“你那时候好蠢。”

伊万只是笑眯眯的，“然后呢？”

“然后你碰到我了问我愿不愿意做你的朋友。”

“那你愿意吗？”伊万转头问。

“我才不愿意。”阿尔弗雷德说。

伊万没有说话，阿尔弗雷德继续抱着他。然后伊万突然转过头，他的手指上沾着奶油，凑到阿尔弗雷德嘴边，“要试试看么？”

阿尔弗雷德张嘴时伊万突然将手指撤开，然后放到自己的嘴里。他眯着眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德，得意的弯着嘴角，阿尔弗雷德睁着眼睛瞪着他，然后气鼓鼓的涨着脸颊。下一刻伊万就手掌着他的后脑勺，凑到他唇边吻上去，舌头带着奶油滑进他的口腔里，香甜的奶油的味道溢满了唇齿。

“好吃么？”伊万问。

阿尔弗雷德无意识的点点头。

白天出了太阳，他们决定去森林里，阿尔弗雷德喝了一杯伏特加就觉得有点晕，刚一走出去就摔进雪地里，雪花沾满了他一身。伊万在一边嘲笑他，阿尔弗雷德气不过从地上面抓起雪团就朝他砸过去，他保证他砸到了伊万的鼻子，因为他看见他捂着脸往下蹲，阿尔弗雷德有些紧张的朝他走过去，“万尼亚……”

然后他就被伊万用雪团打中了左肩。

然后战争就开始了……

他们几乎围着整个森林跑，追逐与躲藏，阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼的走在森林里，仔细的听着风声，慢慢挪动脚步，但是还是嗅到了细微的声响，他刚一转头就被伊万抱住了，然后他听见了伊万在他头顶上小声说，“别乱动，后面有只熊。”

阿尔弗雷德想他们两个有什么好怕的？但是介于这里是伊万的地盘，他也不得不考虑意外情况。

然而这是阿尔弗雷德第三次上了当。

傍晚他们从树干上下来，并着肩往那个小房子里面走。

他们一直都没有说起过他们间的政治关系或者任何的国际局势。像是约定好了一样闭口不谈。他们讲着童年或者生活琐事，也会花大量时间往雪原里走，他们会花整夜的时间来做ai，然后相拥而眠。

三天三夜，他和伊万整整待在一起三天三夜。他坐在窗口看着外面下起了飞雪，冬天黑的早，现在四点多已经黑压压的一片了。伊万在厨房里忙活着最后一道菜，当他把菜端上桌子的时，边上的罗宋汤还香气四溢。

“这顿饭我们可能吃不成了。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的口气变得僵硬冰冷。

“嗯。”伊万这样回答，口吻也变回了之前的模样。

他们打开门，判断着这个小房子周围哪边是CIA哪边是克格勃。

左边的枪已经已经上了保险笔直的指着伊万，而右边的则举着武器对着左边。

他们隐在树林里，但是都能感受到空中冰冷的杀意。

“苏维埃！放下武器！此次你涉及绑架美利坚合众国，我们有权利将你送上军事法庭。”

伊万只是眯着眼睛，“说话注意点口气，我完全可以将你们横着送回去。入境许可证书有么？小可爱们？”

他们没有回答，也完全清楚他们完全是非法入境，苏维埃也完全有权利将他们就地击毙。

双方的特工对峙而立，阿尔弗雷德走过去站到剑拔弩张的气氛之间，伊万也走过去和他并肩的站在一起，阿尔弗雷德紧紧的盯着伊万的眼睛，“我和苏维埃在这里进行机密会谈，总统先生是知道的，你们太大惊小怪了。”

伊万好笑的看着他，双方的特工一副鬼才信的表情，但是没人出来反驳这种给双方下台阶的说法。

“那先生谈完了么？”

“当然了。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“我现在准备回国了。”

然后他走到伊万的面前，他们的眼神胶着在一起，阿尔弗雷德眼神一刻都离不开他，他咬着嘴唇，“再见了，苏维埃。”

伊万没有表情，他看着阿尔弗雷德转身。

夜里吹起了风，雪片全部落到他的脸上。

白桦树树枝诡谲的晃动。

穿着常服立在雪地。

阿尔弗雷德还裹着他的围巾。

他的拖鞋湿成一片。

阿尔弗雷德往前迈开一步。

伊万的眼眶狠狠的发酸。

然后他死死的伸手抓住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕。在雪地里，雪夜中，在各方的特工面前，他将他狠狠我吻住，撕咬，不舍，占有浓密绵长炽热的情意。决裂与永别的怜惜。

然后他放开他，让他走。CIA的特工现在已经警惕的围在阿尔弗雷德的周围。他们眼神纠缠。然后阿尔弗雷德毅然决然的转身往远处走。

“Мне бы хотелось всегда так тебя обнимать”伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德的眼眶开始发热，他渐渐的加快脚步。

雪地里留下了伊万，雪水顺着他的脸颊往下流淌。

Fin

2017/05/07


End file.
